


rain and kisses

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 8 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: After being caught in the rain, Malia strips to dry off and how is Kira supposed to resist?





	rain and kisses

A drop of water splashed against Malia's cheek and she grabbed Kira's hand and began rushing toward the school. Their shoes thudded against the pavement and Malia's hand almost slipped out of Kira's, but the fox squeezed tighter. Seconds before the door closed behind them, the sky opened and water poured down.

Kira made a beeline for the nearest women's restroom and Malia followed after. The Asian girl wrung her hair out over the sink and tried her best to wring her clothes out. Malia started removing hers and twisted the water out over the sink.

The fox was captivated and she didn't realize she was moving until the coyote was pressed against the sink and their lips were centimeters apart. Malia waited, breathing heavily as a peculiar patience settled over her. She was rewarded when Kira growled low and pulled Malia down to meet her lips.

When Kira pulls back and smirks. “How's a girl supposed to resist when you go taking your clothes off like that?”

“You're not.” Malia grins and pulls Kira into another kiss as the bell rings in the background.


End file.
